Eye Spy: A Miraculous Story
by Mango Sakaguchi
Summary: AU: In a universe where Adrien is still a model and Marinette is a spy. Her hacking partner is Tikki and Adrien is the newbie to the team. Angst, drama and hacking galore. Enjoy (Thank you adrienettefurever for the title idea XD)
1. chapter 1

_When I first walked into that club, I never expected my life to drastically change. I thought it was going to be a normal night. But it didn't turn out that way..._

 _That night, Nino told me he knew someone who would be a good addition to the team. I had thought, Sure, we can use a new addition. But when he brought the newbie to HQ instead of arranging a meeting somewhere else, he had sent us all on a path. One that would test our limits and our friendships._

 _But honestly... I don't regret what he did. If I had to, I would do everything over again, just to end up where I am now..._

 _This is our story..._


	2. Intro To The UCHSA

Adrien's P.O.V.

"I don't know, Nino. My father is expecting me tonight..." I rub the back of my neck, a nervous habit that I never really notice.

"C'mon Dude! You can't disappoint the boss!"

 _I really don't want to go..._

I sigh and lean my head against the seat.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

Nino grins and throws back a shot.

"That's classified. I'm driving."

I look at him, wide-eyed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You've had nine shots..."

Nino just rolls his eyes.

"I'm a great driver. And I'm not a lightweight." He smirks.

He stands up and gestures for me to stand.

I stand up slowly and reach for my wallet in my back pocket, pulling out a fifty, paying for Nino's shots and my friends drinks.

"Guys, I'm leaving." I shout over the music.

Chloe Bourgeois looks up at me and pouts.

"Why do you have to leave so soon, Adriekins? We barely got to hang out."

 _Probably because I was avoiding you._

"Oh, uh... my father's expecting me. We'll talk tomorrow."

 _Nope. Probably gonna keep avoiding you._

She squeals. "So you tomorrow, Adriekins!"

Everyone shouts out a goodbye and turns back to Lila, probably listening to another one of her stories about her modeling gigs in other countries.

"C'mon, man! It's almost ten!"

 _What am I getting myself into?_

As Nino pulls up in front of a rundown building, I give him an impressed look.

"You managed to drive us to our destination without getting us arrested or killed. Impressive."

Nino grins. "I told you. I'm not a lightweight. I can hold my liquor."

He proceeds to open the door and climb out of the car.

"C'mon. We're already late."

I slowly walk around the car to Nino's side and look up at the windows.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks a little... empty?" I glance at him.

He walks up the steps and knocks twice.

"I'm sure, dude."

The door opens a crack and half of a face peeks out.

"Password."

Nino sighs. "Rose. C'mon."

The girl, Rose, raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"That's not the password, Carapace."

Nino's groans and rubs his face.

"Miraculous." He mutters.

Rose opens the door and smiles.

"Who's this, Carapace?"

Nino gestures towards me.

"Name's Adrien. He's a friend."

Rose holds out her hand.

"I'm Rose, if you hadn't caught it. Nice to meet you Adrien."

"Nice to meet you too." I smile.

She gestures to the right, a room where arguing can be heard.

"Everyone's in there. Meeting is about to start soon." She closes the door behind us and follows us into what was probably the living room at one point, but has been turned into the Justice League headquarters.

"Carapace! There you are! We thought you were going to be later than usual." A girl with brown hair dyed red at the tips shouts to Nino.

"Adrien, this is Alya, a.k.a. Rena. She's my girlfriend." Nino tells me and sits down beside her.

"Adrien. Nino has told us all about you." Rena smiles.

"All good things, I hope." I joke.

"Not all, but that's fine." She jokes back.

I smile and looks around the room, making eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Oh right." Nino leans towards me and points to the other people in the room. "That's Juleka, Meelan, Ivan, Nathaniel, Luka, Duusu, Noroo, Trix, Plagg, And Tikki. And you've already met Rose." He introduces. "Guys, this is Adrien."

"Hi." Everyone greets.

"Hello." I stutter out.

A black-haired, green eyed boy, Plagg, walks up to me, graceful and a little feline.

"Hey, Plagg's the name. And hacking is my game." He offers his hand.

I shake his hand.

"Adrien... hey uhh-" I start until I'm interrupted.

"Who's this?

 **Whoo! Chapter One! Done! It was a little long but whatevs! Who cares! ~**


	3. Dealing with the Boss

**For being good readers, here's a chappie. Leave reviews. Drop a follow. And let's get on with the show.**

"Who's this?" A cold voice demands.

I turn towards the staircase, surprised to see who the demand came from.

There stands a girl with blue-black hair in pigtails and bluebell eyes, eyes that, right now, were fixed on me in a glare.

"Uhh... this is.. uh, Adrien." Nino stutters out.

I lift my hand in a greeting. "Hi." I smile.

The girl just turns towards Nino.

"Is this the newbie?" She demands.

"I.. uh, yeah. I just thought-"

She interrupts him.

"I thought I told you to schedule a meeting with him somewhere safe. Not at HQ." She glares at him.

"Look, LB, I thought it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, I've known him for a few years now. I trust him."

LB glared at him for a few seconds and then sighs.

"Fine." She turns towards me. "What's your name again?"

I blush. "Um.. Adrien." I look directly at her.

"Ok, Adrien. I got a question for you." She stares at me, her face hard.

"Ask me anything." I smile.

"Ok. Why do you look so familiar?" She demands.

"I, Uhh... that's probably because I'm a model."

She immediately turns towards Nino.

"A model? Really, Carapace? We need inconspicuous. NOT conspicuous!" She growled.

"LB, c'mon! He can wear a mask. See?" He said as he reached to a desk nearby and grabbed a piece of paper, ripping it in half and poking two eyeholes in it. He then held it up to my face.

"Just make a mask, like yours, and he can wear it." Nino grinned.

Rena spoke to LB. "Marinette, it's not a bad idea. Just give it a try."

Marinette narrowed her eyes to the point where it looked like she was napping.

I stood there, waiting for an answer when LB sighed and opened her eyes.

"Fine. But one mistake and he's out." She huffed.

Nino grinned at me and held his hand up for a high five.

"Tikki." LB called. "Come with me."

Tikki, a red-headed, dark eyed girl, stood up and followed LB upstairs.

As Nino turned to Alya, I watched Marinette walked upstairs with Tikki trailing behind her.

"Uh, Hey. Nino?" I glanced at him. "Does LB have a boyfriend?" I asked him.

Nino smiled sympathetically.

"She's dating Luka." He gestured to the blue-haired guy, talking in the corner with Juleka and Duusu.

I grimaced.

"But don't worry dude." He clapped me on my shoulder. "She likes you."

I whipped my head towards him. "Like? She despises me." I sighed.

Nino grinned.

"She was harder on me when I joined the team. She actually threw me out of the house." He chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. "She's harsh." I comment.

"Yeah. At first she is. But when you get to know her, she's a little marshmallow."

 _A marshmallow..._

Once again.

 _What am I getting myself into?_

 **To those of you that liked this story, thank youuuuuu! I'm trying to come up with a new title for this story so leave some ideas in the review section or pm me.**


	4. The Ship Has NOT Sailed

**Sooo, sorry to those of you who were hoping I'd get Marinette and Adrien together in the last chapter but c'mon! I am not rushing this story! It's going to be a loooooong story! ... I hope. Once again! Leave reviews and drop a like or follow.**

 **(P.S. thanks to @adrienettefurever's suggestion. I LOVE the new title!)**

I've been here for a week.

ONE WEEK!

And I STILL don't know what we even do!

I asked Nino on my third day and he just smiled nervously and said "All in good time."

But hey, at least LB is being nicer to me. She's been trying to teach me what she deems is "important". And I guess it probably is important, to somebody who knows what's going on.

As I'm thinking about this at home, my phone rings, the noise trilling loudly in the empty dining room.

I pull it out of my pocket, dinner forgotten, and answer it quickly.

"Hey, Nino. What's up?" I rise from the table.

"Hey Adrien, meeting's canceled. LB got grounded."

I open my bedroom door and close it after me.

"Grounded? Fur real?" I snicker.

Nino sighs.

"Again with the puns!" He mutters. "Yeah, this girl from school was saying stuff about her parents bakery and she got angry. Gave the girl a good black eye." He chuckled.

"Wait. Marinette's Parents own a bakery?" I smile.

Nino gives a light chuckle.

"You wouldn't expect that, huh? Such a hard girl with baker parents." I grunt unintelligibly. "Well, she used to be this sweet girl, wanted to be a designer, but when her designs were critiqued, cruelly no less, she gave up. She became tough and made this group, with the help of a mysterious benefactor."

I'm silent for a second.

"That sounds like a series I would watch."

"Dude, I know! Right?!" We both guffaw.

"But anyways, who was the girl?" I ask after we both calm down.

"Her name is Chloe Bourgeois, an obnoxious girl in our class." He snickers.

"Chloe? As in, the mayor's daughter?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Meowzers." I pun weakly.

He groans over the phone and I can hear the eye roll.

"Please stop with the puns."

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, I gotta go. Rena's here."

"Bye."

"C'ya." He says before he ends the call.

Well. My schedule is surprisingly free.

-=oOo=-

"Black Cat. No. That's taken. White Cat? No, that's lame. Cat Blanc? Nuh uh. Hmmm..."

I'm in my room pacing back and forth, trying to think of a code name.

If LB were here, she'd say something like "pretty boy" or... something funny.

Wait, no Agrest. Stop thinking about her. She's DATING someone.

"Screw it. Chat Noir it is." I sigh. "So much for creativity."

Tap Tap Tap

"Adrien. Your father would like to speak to you in his office." Natalie's voice spoke from the other side of the door, muffled.

What now...

"Coming." He called.

"Cat Noir." He mumbled. "Yeah, Cat Noir." He grinned and trotted towards the door, excited to see L.B again, but dreading his talk with his father.

 **AGH! I knew what I wanted to do with this story earlier! But then everything went to hell and I forgot what I was planning for this story! so imma wing it. Also, I posted a new story call Scavengers: A Miraculous Story. Read it. Or don't. Whatevs I'm shit at posting on time so bear with me my peeps. Also, this chapter is shit.**

 **Leave reviews! 3**


End file.
